The Era of an Angel
by SP1CYSTR4WB3RRY
Summary: collab with Sophie-LA-is-foolio.Sequel to Broken Angel. Bella is starting her life as the queen of the vampires.but being queen also comes with many challeneges that she must overcome.
1. prologue

**This is the sequel to Broken Angel- a story by Sophie-LA-is-foolio. She is an a-maz-ing writer and if u ever need a good story 2 read, go check her out. Her stories r on mii favs and yeah. If u did read Broken Angel then u will no that this is the last chapter, the epilogue of that story. Well, it's the prologue of this story! And we will also will be posting the chapter today as well.**

Everyone stared at me like I had three heads. I was the first to move after this information. I looked down at the things I had brought back with me, trying to decipher what each person had given me for everyone.

"Carlisle your father asked me to give you these and to tell you he is very proud." I paused as I handed him the things his father had given me. "Esme, I met your son. He grew into a handsome baby, he told me he loved you, and he watches after you every day, and he wanted me to give you this." I handed her the beautiful baby blue blanket I guessed Esme had made. She was in tears staring at the blanket.

"Rosalie, I'm sure you hate me for I ruined the way you had your family, but I also have a message for you. Your mother and father came to me, while I was in heaven, both so very depressed, for they think it is their entire fault for whatever happened to you. They both told me to tell you they love you, and to give you these letters." She stared at me, both glaring, and in awe. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the letters her parents had written. Snatching them from me as fast as possible.

"Alice, your sister, Cynthia Brandon, came to me for you. She told me she was why you couldn't remember. She begged of me to give you these to help you learn your past." Alice seemed to bounce even more excited than before, as I handed her the things her sister had wanted her to have.

"Jasper, I saw you father. He had me bring you his medals from the ward, and he wanted me to tell you he really did love you." I saw tears form in his eyes as I handed him his father's medals of Honor.

"Emmett, I never knew you had a little sister. She misses you, but she is glad you were out hunting that day for that day the Germans came and killed your mother, Father, Sister and Someone named Allan. She asked me kindly to give you this letter from your family. She also wanted to give you a hug. She and everyone miss you, and they are happy you got a second chance at life." As I handed the letters from Emmett's family to him he came and gave me a nice hug.

"Thank you Bella. This means so much to me. To all of us." They all nodded, agreeing.

"Edward, you'll never guess who had the same gift as I do now. Your birth mother. She is my guide, and angel. She watches you all the time, and was so glad when you found me, and found your soul mate. She told me that you are supposed to help me show the vampire race that there is hope, and unlike the Volturi speak, God does care for them. She told me that one day I and you would be the king and queen of the vampire race." Edward and the entire family's eyes were flicking back and forth from me and Edward. Edward's face would have been red with anger. I didn't understand. His eyes held hate.

"Bella I am sorry but for us to be the king and queen of the vampire race you'd have to be a vampire, and I'm not damming you to this life!" he seethed.

"Well Edward you're just going to have to deal with it. I will follow my destiny no matter what your plans are, weather that means you with me, or me by my self. I'm sorry but I must do this as I am expected."

"NO!" Edward screeched, "You won't be damned to this life."

_Isabella, if he won't change you, the heaven's angels must. Darling, if he doesn't do it, he will be putting you in more pain, the heaven's angels must start by sending venom to your brain, and many don't survive. If he won't change you, or won't agree to it in the next minute or so, I will be forced to. Very sorry, dear._

"Edward, you don't understand. If you don't agree to change me I could die. Your mother will be forced to put venom in my mind, and she has told me that many don't survive. You must decide now." it was only me and him in the room. He was staring into my eyes trying to make a decision.  
It was silent for a long while, before, _I'm very sorry my dear, time is up, and my son's decision stays the same_. _I plead you to live, sorry Isabella_. As she was taking I screamed, "Now Edward!" but he once again hesitated.

I knew it was soon to be here, and boy was I right. A great pain suddenly emerged from my mind, I screamed with the force of it. _Sorry Isabella_. Those words repeated over and over as I was submerged in blackness, even after, repeating, _sorry Isabella. Sorry Isabella. Sorry Isabella. Sorry Isabella. Sorry. . ._

**Thus is the end of Broken Angel, and the beginning of The Era of an Angel. I think that this ride will b a fun 1. the next chapter will hav mii entry-revised and obviously so much added to it. If it wuz just mii entry then it would b really short……yeahhh…**

**Kellan-Should-Rule-The-World (online name-billie)**

**And **

**Sophie-LA-is-foolio (sophie)**


	2. Chapter 1

**this is the official first chapter of The Era of an Angel!**

**Disclaimer-on mii website(mine as in mee Billie)**

* * *

Edward POV-

"Edward!!! Please hurry!" She screamed in agony. But I couldn't do it. I can't damn her into this life. But she was changing anyway. NO! Edward you can't do it! She doesn't deserve to be damned to this life! Alice's thoughts screaming at me brought me back from my fighting with myself.

_Edward! Do it now! If you don't she will die! She, like so many others will die this way if you don't change her now! _Alice thought to me. No! I felt the agony rip through me just at the thought.

I couldn't watch her die, slowly I bent over her quick, pulsing, neck. "I'm sorry Bella." I whispered to her skin. Slowly I opened my mouth, and tired not to breath in her heavenly sent, slowly, making sure I was still in control, bit into her deep, blood filled, freesia smelling neck. She started to calm down, her pulse slowing, almost too it's normal pace, her back relaxing, her muscles slowly releasing. Almost as if this was numbing her, as if she was under the needle instead of being bitten by a vampire. I thought I lost her until I saw her even breaths. How could she be sleeping? How? What? She should be thrashing against the bed screaming bloody murder! Everyone I have ever meet who've gone through the change has been fully aware the entire time, and screaming bloody murder for they had thought fire was racing through their veins.

I didn't understand but I was glad for the fact that it seemed she wasn't feeling any pain.

* * *

Bella POV-

Once his teeth hit my skin, before he had even bitten down, I felt all of the pain disappear. I didn't, couldn't understand, where had the pain gone? From beneath my eyelids, I could see these pins that you'd use to hold gown in place on a manikin while sewing it, the tips of them were a red-gold, signaling they were on fire. I couldn't think of what they could be, what they were doing, I'd never seen anything like them before, although I'd never experienced anything close to this in my life. Then Edward's mother came into my field of view. She stood above me, arms spread wide.

"What are you doing? What the hell is going on!" I screamed to her.

"You don't have to bear this pain my child. And as your guardian angel, it is my obligation and my honor to take it from you. And my child it's the only thing I could do for my sons future wife." She calmly told me. wait, What? Edward's future wife?! What the hell!?

Then the fiery pins shot out, and I braced myself for the inevitable pain and closed my eyes, flinching away, but it never came. I opened one eye and saw that Elisabeth was standing before me, she seemed to make the pins stay a foot away from us both, they just seemed to stop at a invisible.

Many, many, many hours later, I don't know how long, the pins just dropped t the ground, and once they hiot the ground, they vanished, and Elisabeth collapsed to the floor. I ran up to her, and supported her sighed, and her eyelids drooped.

"Now go my child, I have kept the pain from you, and you must tell my son and Carlisle of this. my dear, I know you have questions but I fear we can't talk about them now. go, go my child!"

I fell back into my body, jolting I did. Slowly I let my body get familiar to my soul. And sloly I opened my eyes. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

* * *

Edward POV-

I had been sitting by her side for a day and a healf now, there had been no change. She was still as piece full as she had been the first day, and she still had a beating heart, though it had drastically changed from a normal pace to a very, very slow, one beat every thirty seconds.

Suddenly she jerked; her back arching and her bottom pushing down she took a deap breath, her eyes fluttered. Then slowly but surely they opened. My family hearing this change raced into the room, ready to greet the angel when she woke. Her beaths came faster and faster untill she sounded like a human who'd just run a marathon. My eyes, and my families eyes were trained on her.

"Bella?" I called. "Bella Answer me?!" what had gone wrong, had i not transformed her, had she not got enough venom?

_Edward what is going on? _Carlisle begged me to answer. But I had to voice, or a care to answer.

Finally when She opened her eyes fully I could hear my self and my family gasp.

_What the . . . _–Carisle & emmett

_How, What, When?! _– Alice & Rose

_She feels no pain, and her eyes! What has happened here. _–Jasper

_Look at this girl I take pleasure to call my daughter. SO beautiful! _-Esme

Her eyes unlike a newborns were already gold, gold enough for it to seem she had been a "veggie" her entire exictence, what wa even weirder was they had a rim of brown around the pupil and flecks of red throughout the gold-they were beautiful. Flat out beautiful.

Then before any of us had time to say anything to her, her eyes glazed over, as alices do when she gets a vision. Did she contain the same power as her new sister? Did she a power close to Alice's? or was it something totally new? The endless amounts of questions flew around in my head, some from Emmett, some from jasper, some from Alice, some from Rose even, mostly from Esme and Carlisle.

As we all continued to watch Bella in the state she was in I began to panic. What was happening to her? It had been three minutes! Why wasn't she back, and explaining whats going on?! What in Gods name was happening! **(I just had to put that in there because, it's funny. Idk if it is to you or not but it was to me, casue she's working with god, and he's using gods name in vain.)**

As I was assaulted by my familys thoughts I began to notice her eyes were sloly losing the glaze, and she was slowly coming back.

"Bella?! Bella?!" Emmett yelled.

"What the hell! Isabella Swan!?" Rose screamed!

"Bella, what just happened?" Alice asked.

"Bella, honey, love, what happened?" I questioned clamly.

She looked at me, and her eyes held humor. "Oh, your mother, who is my guardian angel as well as yours, needed to talk to me and my soul sort of detaches from my body. She said that something will happen-nothing bad-but something will happen to me at every turning point of my life. And she said that becoming a vampire is my first." She said it like it was old news. What they hell?!

My mother? Guardian angel? Mine? Her soul left her body? Turning point? Being a vampire was the first? What is she talking about?!

"What do you mean my mother? What turning point? Why is you heart still beating, but at an abnormal rate? How is becoming a vampire a turning point? What is all this? Why are your eyes different? What is going on!" I yelled. I was so confused!

She looked at me like I was an idiot. And looked at her stomach like it was in pain. "Edward! Slow down! I answer everything later. But for now you can wait. Oh, can you look at my waist? Please? I feel this tingling on it. It feels like theres something carwling on it." OH Lord have mercy! **(sry, couldn't resist. Hehe) **that was when I noticed how her shirt was glowing, hm.

Slowly, I lifted her shirt up a little, not sure of what I'd find. And as I did I hear eyery one gasp, what was it make every Cullen gasp day?

My eyes widened at the sight of what was benath her shirt.

There were all these sapphire runes running all around her torso. The laugage of the runes had been lost to the vampire race long, long ago, and now here were some of them on Bella's stomach? What had happened while she was changing?

They were so strange.

But They were so beautiful.

And the color of them contrasted with her skin perfectly.

"What is it Edward?" she asked me, still wondering what was on her stomach. Slowly I reached to Rosalie who had a mirror in her hands to show Bella what she looked like. I pointed the mirror towards her stomach, showing the reflected runes to her, and she gasped.

"So a turning point happens, and I get tattoos. Cool." She paused, staring on to the mirror, before turing to me. " You know, Edward, I have always wanted a tattoo."

My family and I just laughed at her comment.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**A/N:(sophie) So everyone claps for Kellan-Should-Rule-The- World. For helping get this chapter out and ready for you. hoped you liked the first chapter to The Era of an Angel.**

**A/N:(Billie-which isnt mii real name) Did u like it? leave a review, and go to Sophie's page and review ther 2! (ohh and if ther is any mistakes, sry, i beta-ed it but i not sure it went through b/c im seeing the same mistakes that i already fixed.....hehehehehehe)**

**See you next week, ciao**

**Sophie-la **

**&**

**Kellan-Should-Rule-The-World**


	3. Chapter 2

**okay, new chapter! but i am sort of disapointed about the lack of response. ther wuz like 30 people that looked at it and ther is only 1 review, and 2 other things but i forgot hehe.**

**ohh, and we (incase u forgot that this is a co-written story) will try to update every monday.**

**disclaimer-on mii website.**

* * *

Bella POV---

I finally got discharged from the hospital! Or should I say, my own personal hospital, for all this time I had been locked in the Cullen's Basement. YES!

It was really weird because I knew that Edward and I were supposed to be together and all. Heck, the whole family including Edward knew it.

Well, at least we were holding hands. That is a start.

We all slowly made our way up the steps to the 3rd floor; they showed me to my room. It was the one next to Edward's- There was a door, and if you open it it's his room. The door next to it is the bathroom that we share-two showers and sinks, the whole deal. The last door was the massive closet. I groaned when Alice screamed, in happiness.

The walls were a dark, beautiful blue- in between the colors of sapphire and midnight blue. And along the walls there were golden runes and random designs. There was a bed on the west wall and it had the dark blue bedspread and gold throw pillows. Against the windows, there was a black iron rod holding up gold drapes with blue designs. There was a cherry wood desk and a lounging area (sort of) and white shelves for books and CDs and the like.

It was beautiful. I couldn't believe anyone would want to do all of this for me. After a life of hate it was strange to suddenly be loved.

I heard a cough and found Edward in the door frame that connected our rooms. He walked by and sat on the bed and motioned me to sit next to me. Once I sat, he turned to me and I found my gaze travel to his lips. When I looked back up, I caught him looking at mine.

* * *

He started to lean closer and then…

I heard angel's bells in my ears. I gasped in surprise and Edward backed and inch and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

_Isabella, ask my son if he wants to come and see me with you. He can, if you wish._

_Ugh! Liz you sure know how to ruin the moment! _I yelled in my mind to her. All, I heard were soft, laughs, that seemed like a lullaby.

"Umm, Hey Edward, want to go and see your mom? I think she wants to pull me up and asked if you wanted to come…" I travel off finally realizing how stupid I sounded.

He looked at me with a sincere expression and said, "I would not miss going with you for the world." His eyes held excitement and adoration. For who though? Me? His mother?

A whirl of wind seemed to have picked up around us and we were in the place that had the reddish-black sky.

"My Isabella and my Edward!" I turned to look at the voice. A smile braking into my face as I watched the seen.

"Hello Eliza--"

"Mom." Edward whispered and I turned to him. He was in a state of shock. Then his face broke into a smile and ran to her. I watched as she laughed at him, whispering in his ear, he nodded, and then kissed her check. As he answered her obvious question, her bell like laugh sounded again. As they had their moment they looked content and happy and it felt like I was intruding on their reunion, it was so special.

Once they broke apart, Elizabeth looked at me. Her eyes held much excitement; however her voice held it back. "Isabella, since you are queen of the vampires, you of course will have several powers. I can only give you two of them at the moment, for I got the permission from God himself to give these to you now, since you just became a vampire- one that can sleep and conceive, something vampires have never and would have never been able to do without you. And Edward I will give you the ability to be able to see her dreams and receive dreams as well.

"And your powers Isabella will be controlling of the five elements- air, water, fire, earth and spirit, and you will also be able to heal all living things with the touch of your hands. These might sound grand, but rest assured these are the not and shall never be the strongest power you will have. These are very powerful and be used wisely.

"I have assigned four of your coven to complete the element circle to hold its full potential- Carlisle for air, Rosalie for fire, Emmett for earth and Esme for water. You shall be spirit of course. You can do the circle yourself, but it would be easier on you if you used every one.

"Every two weeks, Sunday at dawn, there will be a service-you will be the element circle, then every one will come up to you and kiss your hand. In a few months I will give you some of your other powers, but now, you have to learn to control these. I know I sound demanding and that there is a lot to remember, but this is the Will of God Almighty himself, and cannot be disobeyed." **(Once again no offense)**

"We understand, and thank you." I said to her and she hugged me and kissed my forehead.

* * *

Then we were being pushed back into our bodies- which were now laying flat on the bed, with intertwined hands and then we turned to face each other. We sat up again, not breaking the stare.

"Now, where were we?" Edward asked me. We leaned towards each other and started to continue where we left off, but then……..

Alice. God Damn!

_Excuse me! Missy you shall never talk like that!_ Liz's voice screamed at me.

_Sorry, God. I didn't think. _

_That's what I thought! Next time I hear something like that out of your mouth I will wash it out with soap! _

_Yes mom!_

Edward groaned and then I asked "Alice, can you get everybody here? We need a family meeting. But tell them to come up in half an hour though."

"Sure thing!" She squealed, winking as she danced out of our room.

Then once she left, Edward put his hand on my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Once he pulled away, he had a big goofy grin that I was sure mirrored mine.

Once they all came up to the room, Edward and I cued them in on the situation. But I think I left out something- I can sleep and something else, but I can't remember. Alice squealed.

"YAY! This is so cool! Oh my gosh I am so designing your outfits when you do the circles! We will have togas! Purple for Bella-spirit, blue for Esme-water, yellow for Carlisle-air, green for Emmett-earth, and red for Rosalie-fire. And I am so making a different toga for Bella when we go up to Bella! Well, it's going to be more of a black wrap dress with red beads going across the bodice! And Bella don't try to argue with me about the outfits because it is a lost cause on your part!"

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

He reached down kissed my lips passionately, then looking in my eyes asked, "will you be my girlfriend?!"

"Of course!" I squealed!

"Oh Bella you are so letting me plan your wedding!"

We all chuckled when Jasper looked at the floor towards my feet. "Bella, what are those?"

I looked down and found five big candles, which had the respective color for each element. I heard the angel bells again. _Isabella you will light those candles whenever you make a circle, with the group or not._

I recited that back to everyone and we heard a knock at the door.

I walked down with Edward, fingers laced. I opened the door and saw some woman with strawberry blonde hair. She flung herself at a stiffened Edward.

"Oh Edward! I missed you sweetie!" And she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**So, who do u think it is? it is sort of easy...but try anyway. mii goal is to reach at least 8 reviews before the next chapter so that gives u until monday, understand?**

**i dont care if its short! it can b 'hi' or '.' or mayb 'good'. and i reply to all the reviews! so pls pls pls pls review! pls? .**

**~Billie .**


End file.
